Begging on your knees
by ADarkTouch
Summary: This is a One Shot. Well maybe, not unless I get people telling me they want to continue with this story or whatever. Please read and find out what's inside: Sonfic :


**_I'm only on the third "It Girl" novel "Reckless". But I know that Easy chooses Callie instead of Jenny so this is sort of in between Reckless and Unforgettable, I guess. I don't own the characters or any of that stuff, nor do I own the song. But I hope you like it and please review to let me know what you think . thanks ._**

**_xoxo -ADarkTouch_**

* * *

><p>I had no idea why I felt the need to do this but I just had to, right? I mean, I was sick off all the shit that they had pulled on me and I thought what a better way to get back at them then through a song? This song was for all of them and I was going to throw a spotlight on the whole...<em> clique<em>.I was over being hassled and harassed, especially from that bitch Tinsley Carmichael. I wanted to show everyone that I was done with all their shit.

I had written this song when Easy broke up with and went back to his ex-girlfriend, Callie Vernon, and I was just going through some issues. I was in love with Easy, really and truly in love with him and he had broken my heart. He apologized time and time again for breaking my heart, saying he never meant to hurt me and that he really did care for me, but Callie was the one he wanted. It tore me up and I said some things that weren't so nice. I really wanted apologize to him but I just couldn't build up the strength to do it.

I had the whole thing planned out. Tonight was going to be a great night. People had performed already and everyone was great. Everyone seemed like they were having fun. The _"clique"_ group–Tinsley, Callie, Easy–were all sitting at a table near the bar. I told the dude who did the lights to set up a spotlight on them when I got on stage and he accepted willingly. I gathered a bunch of girls who were good dancers and had been affected by Tinsley and Callie in the past and they happily agreed to helping me out with the dance movements to go along with my song–with Brett Messerchmidt, my only true friend at Waverly, as the lead dancer of course–and we practiced day in and day out to perfect the whole thing till this day.

Excitement was rushing through my body, clouding everything else that I felt; fear, guilt, sadness, worry and whole lot of other things.

I wore my black ripped, skinny-jeans and peep-toe ankle boots in black openwork suede, a Taupe lace balcony bra with a black underlay and ribbon slot detail, and a white cropped lace blouse. I didn't wear a tank top underneath the blouse since the theme of this party was tight and alluring for the girls and dressy-casual for the guys, so you could see my bra through my top._** (Go to my profile to see what she wears.)**_ My hair cascaded around my shoulders in waves looking sleek and shiny. Brett did my make-up and everything and I had to admit, I looked hot.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and tug.

Turning around I saw Brett standing behind me with a full on grin jumping up and down like a little kid who had too many sweets. I giggled at her and said, "Hey, don't you look chipper." She wore her outfit that everyone picked out for her which was mini jean shorts, black suede calf boots by Gianmarco Lorenzi and a black Dolce & Gabbana bone lace bustier. _**(Go to my profile to check out Brett's outfit.)**_ Brett looked super hot.

"I'm so excited for this," she squealed. "I can't wait to see the look on all their faces when they hear you sing you song. It's so good."

"Really?" I asked. "'Cause I'm kind of freaking out."

She placed her hands on my shoulders and said, "You are going to be fine. You have an amazing voice and Tinsley and Callie won't even know what hit them."

I looked away. A minute ago I was feeling bold, like I could do anything. Now, now I just wanted to go back to my dorm and throw myself under my blankets and not see Easy, Callie or Tinsley even again.

"Hey," Brett's voice snapped me back to reality. "You are going to be fine, okay. You can do this."

"I had to change some of the lyrics around, since the song was actually meant for Easy." I said in a soft tone.

"That's fine parts of it are meant for him anyway." She smiled and pulled me in for a hug and then went back to where all the other dancers stretching.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_You can do this, Jenny. You can do this._ I thought to myself.

The music stopped on stage, people cheered and applauded and then the announcer came on stage, thanking the band for their performances. As they moved off the stage, the announcer started making lame jokes and talking about things that were totally unnecessary. The crowd laughed at his jokes, or rather, they laughed at him.

"Alright!" She screamed through the microphone. "Now for our next act, this one is going to make you want to get off your chairs and boogie–"everyone went silent. "Give it up for Waverly Owl, Jenny Humphrey!"

I heard people cheering and _Whooping_ in the crowd as I walked up on stage. One of the members of the stage crew handed me a head-set mic as I walked to the centre of the stage. My palms were sweating and I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

_You can do this, _repeated over and over in my head. I can do this.

Brett and the rest of my dance crew moved on stage, legs apart, hands at their sides and heads bowed down.

I looked up to where the lights guy was and gave him a nod, indicating to him where to put the spotlight. I looked where the spotlight had landed and sitting on a black leather couch were Callie–glass of probably vodka in hand and sitting on Easy's lap, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. A pang of jealousy shot through me and that just fuelled my confidence.–Tinsley–who sat there on the chair and stared at me with her perfect legs crossed and a daring smile plastered across her face.–and Easy–Callie sitting in his lap, hand resting on her lower back and the other on her upper thigh as he looked up at me on stage.

My jaw tightened and I clicked my fingers for the band to start playing.

"**Yous had it all,**

**The day you told me,**

**(Told me)**

**Yous wanted me,**

The dancing steps came naturally to me. It felt like there was no one else around me but the music and three people sitting on the leather couch with a bright light splattered on them. I looked them each in the eye, my eyes lingering a little longer on Easy.

**I had it all,**

**But I let yous fool me**

**(Fool me)**

**Completely**

People were dancing to the beat of the music; some had their mouth wide open, not believing that it was actually me, Jenny Humphrey, singing and dancing. I could see Benny and Verena standing up by Tinsley and that dancing drunkenly to the music, swaying their hips. Callie had crawled off Easy and stared at me and Brett–who was dancing perfectly from when I could see from the corner of my eye–and gave us both withering stares.

**Yeah I was so stupid,**

Grabbing at our hairs and pushing it up while shaking our heads and then pointing to Callie, Tinsley and Easy.

**To give yous all my attention,**

'**Cause the way you played me,**

**Exposed your true intentions,**

_**(Chorus)**_

**And one day I'll have yous begging on your knees for me, **

We all danced in unison, jumping up and down on stage thrusting our index finger in the air. Then we all pull our hands together like we are saying a prayer and then thrust our hands out in front of us and point to the grown.

**Yeah, one day I'll have yous crawling like a centipede,**

Me made crawling movements and the quickstepped back and flung one hand up and over.

**Yous mess with me,**

**I'll mess with yous,**

The look on Tinsley's face was composed but I could tell she was pissed off at me for challenging her in front of everyone. Callie, on the other hand, I could see the rage just pouring off of her. But Easy I couldn't tell if he was mad or anything. I willed myself not to care about what they thought about me at this moment in time. I was singing, I was dancing, and I was having a bloody good time.

**So I'll make sure yous get what yous deserve,**

**And one day you'll be begging on your knees for me.**

I descended down the stairs of the stage and moved towards them–Brett and the other in tow, still keeping in tow with their dancing–and stared at them all as I sung this next part.

**So watch your back,**

I stared Tinsley straight in the eyes as I sung that.

'**Cause you don't know when or where I could get you,**

**I set the trap and when I'm done**

**Then you'll know what I've been through,**

I turned to Easy now.

**So oh, Mr. Player do you feel like the man now?**

I flipped my hair from side to side and then moved my eyes away from Easy to look at all three of them.

**And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out,**

**And one day I'll have yous begging on your knees for me,**

**Yeah, one day I'll have yous crawling like a centipede,**

**Yous with me,**

**I'll mess with yous**

**So I'll make sure yous get what yous deserve,**

**Yeah, one day I'll have yous begging on your knees for me,**

Repeating the same dace movements as before for the chorus. I saw Brett out of the side of my eye standing up on the stage and I moved over to her and she helped pull me up on the bar top with her. I turned to look at the crowd who were now staring at me, dancing, singing along and cheering, and then I turned back to Tinsley and that and sung the next part as Brett and the others danced their hearts out and I just stood there singing and looking at them.

**I know I'm being bitter,**

**But I'ma drive you under,**

'**Cause yous just don't,**

**Don't deserve a "happy ever after",**

**For what yous did to me,**

I looked back at Easy.

**After you told me you never felt that way, **

**It was only just a game,**

The crowd cheered as I made the high note and then they started jumping up and down, dancing and clapping and whooping.

**(You had it all)**

Brett and I got off the bar top and walked back to the stage with the rest of the girls and we slowly ascended up the stairs in the shape of a triangle, me being the top. As my bit came up, I twisted around fast to face the crowd and belted out the high note.

**And one day!**

The others twisted around now and started to complete the rest of the moves, me following along. The crowd got louder and louder.

**And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me (begging on your knees for me)**

**Yeah, one day I'll have yous crawling like a centipede (crawling like a centipede)**

**Yous mess with me,**

**I'll mess with yous,**

**So I'll make sure yous get what yous deserve,**

**Yeah, one day I'll have you**–I spun around and then I swayed down on my knees side to side, hands on my thighs, and then coming back up and tapping myself lightly on the chest–**begging on your knees for me."**

The song ended and my heart was beating erratically. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins and suddenly I felt wide awake. The screams of the crowd echoed in my ears. The applause and the whooping and the girls ran up behind me and hugged me. I felt a rush of relief that I had finally done it, but also excitement and happiness at actually doing it and actually having people like it.

My hair clung to me face and the nape of my neck. I pulled it up and into a messy bun on the top of my head. I looked towards the black leather couch only to find that they weren't there. Huh, they must've taken off. _Oh well._ I shrugged.

I looked away from the couch and saw as people clambered up the stage and ran to hug me. Appraising me and clapping me on the back. A bunch of them screamed for more and then they all started to echo; _Encore! Encore! Encore!_

I looked around and the announcer guy nodded for me to do another song.

Oh my god! People actually liked my song. They actually liked me singing. They actually want me to keep going! Ahh!

Everyone had gotten off stage and a stage crew member placed a mic in the centre of the stage and came to me and took the head-set back. I moved closer to the mic and Brett pulled me in for a hug before heading off the stage, whispering in my ear, "You did great."

I smiled at her and then took another look at the crowd and took a deep breath and opened my mouth...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't forget to review my story and tell me what you think :)<strong>_


End file.
